1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthesis for the treatment of osteoporosis comprising a rigid brace propping the spine as well as fastening structure for brace guided around the truncus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of orthesis for the treatment of osteoporosis are known. For example, German patent DE-C-39 28 628 which is sold under the name medi 3C, discloses a hyperextension orthesis with a basic plate, an abdominal rod extending from the basic plate downwards and which is provided with a padding for the symphysis, with webs extending laterally on both sides and provided with closing elements and with a breast rod extending upwards and provided with a slidable sternal padding. Another hyperextension orthesis is sold under the name medi 4C and does without abdominal and sternal rod and achieves an axial stabilization of thoracic and lumbar spine by means of a stable frame construction, whereas the truncus is kept from leaning forward underneath the clavicula. German patent DE-A-27 51 608 discloses an orthopedic support corset propping elastically the spine, wherein a brace comprising elastic members snuggles the spine and is fastened on the shoulders and the thighs by means of fastening structure.
The caving in of a vertebra is a typical late complication of osteoporosis. The deformation of the vertebra leads to misalignments of the facet articulations of the vertebrae, malfunctions of tendons, ligaments and muscles. They are the origin of chronic pain and disability in every day life.
It is the purpose of an orthesis to straighten up the spine in order to relieve the compressed vertebral body and thereby the strained and aching periost, to improve the function of the facet articulations and to thereby avoid durable articulation defects. This procedure improves the treatment possibilities after fresh fracture and in the case of chronic deformation of the spine. The present invention makes such a straightening possible by modeling the kyphotic spine on an orthesis snuggling the back from behind. The orthesis is able to prevent pain and to improve mobilization.
All the ortheses used up to now and aimed at achieving the treatment goal are constricting (elastic body-belts) or exert pressure onto structures used as abutments for the straightening of the spine. This hems in the patients, hinders them in their movements in a way that is often unbearable and is the reason why these remedial accessories are not used as much as desired. It thus normally represents a hindrance for an adequate use of a therapeutic attempt which in itself is desirable.
The present invention is able, on one side, to straighten the spine as desired but it does it due to its construction without hindering thoracic and abdominal respiration and without restricting the mobility in the shoulder and arm area.
This improves the acceptance of this new orthesis by the patients and at the same time their treatability in an impressive manner. The treatability of patients suffering from osteoporosis and from the caving in of vertebrae is improved.
To sum up, it may be said that the known solutions restrict thoracic and abdominal respiration as well as the mobility in the shoulder and arm area.